Disney at the Worst
by TheVeryWorstWriter
Summary: "Boys I know what happened weren't what every boy your age should go through," she sniffed, "And it's my fault, all my fault… But, I'm glad you're going to start forgetting about it." Cody replied firmly in return, "We're never going to forget, mom."
1. Chapter 1

"Brad I am not going to let you do this to my kids!"

"Baby," he smiled evilly. "They're OUR kids now."

"They'll never be your kids!" He slapped her and she collapsed onto the hardwood floor.

"This is my house. And when we're in my house, we follow my rules." She started to cry.

Two little 8-year-old blond twins watched as it augmented into their biggest fight ever. One of the boys had a hand plastered on his cheek, hiding a blade mark that ran across from just below his temple to his jaw-line. Blood covered his hands as he tried to staunch the bleeding like his mother taught him to. Tear streaks covered his face. They held each other tight behind the counter, shaking violently. They didn't dare cry because as they had learned all too much before, it meant worse for them and their mother.

Brad slammed the door, and tremors ran throughout the house as he stomped away. Their mother lay in a messy heap. The boys sprinted over to their mother, arms linked, who wrapped them in an enormous hug as she struggled to keep her breathing regular. She stroked their heads, "everything's going to be okay…everything's going to be okay…" This was their family, as messed up as it was. It was this scarred trio that had been through everything together. Brad had gone too far this time.

6 YEARS LATER

"Zack, Cody! It's time to go! Do you want to miss the cruise?" Two 14-year-old blond twin boys replied, "Coming mom!" A THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, of stairs followed shortly after. Zack was the first one to emerge from the staircase. Cody came seconds later. They were identical twins with straight, long blond hair and blue eyes, but there were some big differences. The one most noticeable-unless hidden-was a large scar that reached from just below his temple to his jaw-line. He hid it with thick glasses and a big hood. Cody also had scars, but he didn't have to try as hard to hide them. He had big ones on his back and upper arms. A t-shirt barely covered it, so he tried as hard as he could not to wear any. Instead, he wore sweaters all the time, including in the blistering heat of summer in Boston.

The Seven Seas high program on the S.S. Tipton cruise liner was a great opportunity to meet new people, and start a new life. They had never been without their mom, but she figured they were old enough to handle themselves. When their mom broke the news to them, they had been so ecstatic; they had made her a special breakfast. Well, Cody had made her breakfast while Zack had volunteered himself to be the "supervisor" of the project and said he contributed fairly.

When they got to the cruise, Zack took his shades off and stared mouth-open at the ship. They had seen it before, but it seemed even more magnificent this time. Cody was calculating everything from a standing position. "One…two…three…four…" "Shut up," Zack interrupted, "you're ruining my moment."

Mr. Moseby was by his office when he saw them; the twins from the Tipton hotel. They hadn't bothered him extremely, but they scared his guests and their pranks caused big disturbances. His profits were highly lowered when they moved in.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby!" they said in unison when he showed his face. He lifted a hand in reply and pulled Carey over to the side. "Could you at least tell them to take off their hoods and sunglasses? They scare my guests." Her eyes widened for a moment as she fumbled for an excuse. "Mr. Moseby… I've got to tell you something." She looked at the boys and gave them a nod. Their expressions suddenly turned serious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carey, what are you…" She interrupted. "I need someone to keep an eye out for them on the ship just in case of emergencies. We should have told you this, years ago but… we never got the chance… Zack," she motioned. As if on cue Zack removed his shades and took off his hood once they were in the corner of the room, where nobody could see. Mr. Moseby gasped. "Zack, what happened to you? Carey, I need a thorough explanation." Zack seemed to shrink back as Carey talked. It was like reliving his awful experience. Cody gave him a look that told him he was feeling the same way. Zack put on his shades and his hood and they left the conversation, ignoring the looks they got from Moseby.

"Cody, man, how are we gonna survive this?"

"First off," Cody gave him a look, "you need to get rid of the shades and hood."

"You have a sweater!"

"And I'll take it off once it gets warmer, 'kay?"

"Fine. Won't people ask questions though?"

"It's better to put it out there then be even more mysterious." The brothers mutually agreed they would not hide their battle scars anymore. It was better to have everybody see them and accept it then be the creepy guys in the background.

Carey came back from talking with Moseby. Zack handed her his shades. "D…Zack… I thought?" Zack replied in not-so-steady voice. "We're starting a new life here mom, I…I want to be different. I don't want to be who I was. A-And Cody doesn't either." Cody nodded his approval. "Boys I know what happened weren't what every boy your age should go through," she sniffed, "And it's my fault, all my fault… But, I'm glad you're going to start forgetting about it." Cody replied firmly because Zack was struggling not to cry, "We're never going to forget, mom. All we can do is wade through it." Carey hugged them and said a quick goodbye before she left in a rush.

Zack stood up and he managed a smile. Cody put his arm on him and they strode to the desk where their teacher waited. "Ms. Tuttweiler" was written on her nametag. "Here are your schedules and your student cards." She eyed Zack's fully visible scar and shook the hand of the next awaiting student.

"Cody, she's staring at me…"

"Get used to it."

"No! You don't know what it's like. All you have to do is wear a sweater!" Zack wrinkled his nose in anger. Cody sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Zack had been having these little fits for a couple of weeks. It's to be expected, he guessed.

When Zack got to his cabin, he ran straight for the bathroom. He judged himself in front of that mirror. That darn mirror, that mirror that showed what he actually was. He traced it with his finger, tracing his pain, his past. _She's right, it _is_ her fault. I'm glad were on this boat away from her. _He checked himself again. Did he really mean that? Yes.

He opened the bathroom door and started unpacking his things. The sound of a door closing brought him back to reality. He turned around and studied his new roommate. He was taller than himself by around three inches, very, very baggy clothes… He must be hiding something; he knew that all too well. "You must be…Bailey, right?" "Uh… yes," he replied in a very slow, cautious and unnatural voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Zack," he put his hand out and Bailey jumped back and gave a high pitched squeal. Bailey looked at his outstretched fist and pounded it awkwardly. "Ah… It's a fist pump…" Zack looked at him strangely. _Did he really think I was going to punch him? Me… punch somebody? _Dark thoughts swirled in his mind and he went quiet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his roommate eyeing him weirdly. Bailey tried to start a conversation, "so…where you from?"

Zack answered in spite of himself, "Well, I was born in Seattle, but I've lived in Boston since I was little…you?" Bailey perked up, glad that Zack was in a better mood. He replied, "Kettlecorn."

"Kindle-what?"

Bailey sighed; nobody ever got this right, "Kettlecorn. It's a small village in Kansas. Heard of Kettlepot?"

Zack grinned, "Nope." He loved to annoy people.

Bailey shook his head, "Never mind."

Zack chuckled to himself. At least his new roommate was fun to mess with, like his brother. Turns out, Bailey is a lot like his brother. A neat freak, nerd, and has an odd shower schedule. As long as he didn't see his other scars, he was okay with the time table. When he asked Bailey why he didn't stare at his face when he first saw him, he replied with an unusual response. "On the farm, we're used to it. When the boys try an' show off on their horses, they end up with a hoof in the face."

Cody didn't have the same luck. The only good thing about his roommate, Woody, was that he was completely ignorant and didn't ask questions. Cody could write a book on all the weird things about Woody. He was gassy, ill-mannered, messy, unsanitary, and said these sentences more than anything.

"Dang it!" "Hurtful!" "Awkward…"

Also, he could fart classical rock music, and he loved Mexican buffets. That's what threw over the edge. First day of school, Zack had stayed right by his side, avoiding all of the weird stares he was given. This was the perfect chance to ask him. "Zack," he whispered. "Wanna switch roommates?" Zack looked at him in confusion. "Why? Woody told me you two were getting along!" Cody just gave him a look and Zack understood completely. "Nah, I like Bailey. He's like you, but cool."

After class, Zack put on his shades and hood. He didn't care what Cody said. He just knew that he hated the way people would look at him. He felt like Frankenstein. He ordered a smoothie and sat down at a table to think. Unfortunately, the silence didn't last long. When he turned around to see who tapped him on the shoulder, his breath hitched. It was a cute girl! He never talked to cute girls!

"…Hey…" Zack gave a wide grin, "Hey! Haven't seen you around before. Are you in my science class? That would explain it."

She giggled and replied, "I'm a passenger. Chelsea," she took her hand out. He automatically shook it, but held the handshake longer than normal to give her a hint. "Zack. Hey, are you free tonight? I heard they have a movie playing here on the Sky Deck." Chelsea looked at him and gave a sweet smile, "I'd love to." "Pick you up at seven?" She nodded in reply. He winked at her and headed to his cabin. He headed straight to the bathroom and took off his disguise. He poked at his scar. _What if she doesn't want to date me because of my scar?_ He heard the door creak, and Bailey entered the suite.

"Hey Bailey, do you think Addison has any make-up stuff? Of course she does, who am I kidding? All girls have make-up." Bailey stopped him with his hands on Zack's shoulders. "Yo, slow down man. What's goin' on?" "I got a date! But she doesn't know I have an ugly scar… What if-" Bailey shushed him again. "I may not know much about this sorta stuff, 'cause I'm a guy and all… But I think you should just show her the real you. Don't hide anything 'cause that'll keep her from wanting a relationship."

Zack whistled. "Oh-kay… Woah. So you're saying, she won't mind?"

"I'm saying… bro… that if she does mind, don't date her." Zack nodded. "How do you know all this stuff?" Bailey paused and thought for a moment, "eight older sisters. You get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry haven't updated. Grad really takes up your time table. Will try to update twice today.  
P.S. Chelsea in this version is not the Chelsea in the show (London's friend) she is just another passenger.**

It was 6:45 and he was at her door checking his watch. _Chelsea should be here any minute,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, in the cabin, Chelsea was doing finishing touches on her hair. Her roommate, Izzy, had been trying to talk her out of this date. "'Kay, I know it's none of my beeswax, but I just want to know his name! I know almost every guy on this ship, and I can tell you if it's worthwhile." Chelsea tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and turned, hands on hips to her friend. "You REALLY want to know?" Izzy nodded her head vigorously. "His name's Zack," she clasped her hands together.

"Zack? Blond, average build, sunglasses, and hood?" Chelsea looked at her and tilted her head, "Why? What's wrong?"

Izzy looked back and forth, searching for any eavesdroppers. "Izzy, were in a closed cabin."

"Right! Well, he has a really ugly scar on his face, and he's so called mysterious."

"A scar? I didn't see a scar…"

"Yeah, and honey, it don't look so good. I heard a rumor that it festers when he's nervous."

"Eww. You know what?"

"You're gonna to ditch him for a much better looking guy and buy me a smoothie?"

"No, I'm going to see if these rumors are true. I don't care about a scar."

"Even if it festers?"

"…even if it festers."

Zack tapped his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. When he saw Chelsea come out of her room, he stopped her and had his head down. "Chelsea, I need to tell you something."

"I know," she smiled. "About my… my…" "Yes. Lift your head up," she laughed, "you look ridiculous." He slowly looked up to meet her eyes. _It doesn't fester,_ she thought. _It kinda looks nice on him…_ "Good, now let's go."

"You are a very demanding young lady," he laughed. She joined him, "I get that a lot."

Zack had very much enjoyed his first date… ever. Chelsea was a fun, care-free soul who was responsible and demanding. She was a nice mix of good qualities that drew him to her.

When he got back to his room after escorting his date, he kicked open the door and almost hugged Bailey. "You were right! You were right!" When he was aware of his surroundings again, he noticed that Bailey had long hair… girly long hair. "Whoa. Dude, you need a haircut!"

"You weren't supposed to be back until 9:30!"

"The movie ended earlier than we predicted… Please tell me you are a girl because, strangely attracted to you right now…"

Bailey sighed, "Yes, I'm a girl… You caught me."

Zack didn't ask questions, he just sat down beside her and absorbed the scene. _Bailey told me her secret, _he thought, _should I tell her mine?_ Goosebumps rose on his skin and his hands started to shake violently. _Maybe later… _

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"Nah, I know you've probably got a good reason. And if it's private, you don't have to tell me."

"You know what Zack? You're a cool guy. But promise me, you won't tell anybody. Not even Cody."

"Sure. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," she hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably a double-chapter. Kinda long. Hope you like it!**

And he did keep the secret. Nobody ever clued in. Meanwhile Cody had noticed a slight change in his brother's behavior. He wasn't that scared guy who hid behind him during class; he was somebody who was starting to make friends. Bailey was one of his best friends, he got along well with Woody, and he has a girlfriend. Cody felt left out.

Cody could only relate to Bailey, but Bailey didn't talk to him anymore. He only talked to Zack.

It was a chilly day out and the wind was very strong. A dance was scheduled for tonight, but nobody thought it would be good to have it inside. Apparently the seniors are very sensitive to cold temperatures, so the ship's heater was on full blast. It felt like summer in there.

So their dance was on the Sky Deck. Zack was going with Chelsea and Bailey didn't want to go with any of the girls. He said they 'weren't his type' and that he would go with his 'bros'. Cody thought that Bailey could sometimes overuse the word: 'bro' and 'man' and 'yo'. He did it even more than Zack.

So Cody, Bailey went solo. Woody asked Addison and everybody was surprisingly not surprised on her answer. "Yes! Of course I'll go to the dance with you, Woody! You know I'm so glad a guy such as yourself has taken the opportunity to ask instead of just waiting like I know a lot of guys have done before and I hate it when they do that because it makes you think they hate you somehow when they actually don't but anyways see you at seven!" To shorten that sentence, it was a yes.

"Hey Bailey, I have to ask you something. Have you ever felt abandoned when someone – who was always attached to your side – just leaves you and ignores you?"

Bailey looked at him in surprise. "No, man… Can't say I have. Do you miss Zack?"

Cody gave a smile, "how come you get me so well?"

"It's a gift. And I don't think Zack is ignoring you, I think he is trying to make his life separate from yours… dude. Since you guys have been together for so long."

"You always know how to make me feel better," Cody patted him on the back.

It wasn't just that though. Zack had always helped with his nightmares, and his flashbacks. He had always been there to support, relate, and be a shoulder to cry on. Zack, in other words, was his older brother who he counted on to help him in difficult situations. He shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. _No, not again. Not now in public!_ Remembering was NOT good. He started to shake and he ran to find Zack, ignoring the weird glances he got from Bailey.

_Zack, where are you!? Where!?_ He found Zack in a crowded circle with his girlfriend, talking to bunch of guys who thought his 'tough' look was cool. He tapped Zack on the shoulder, and his smile vanished when he saw Cody's face.

"Excuse me guys." He grabbed Cody by the shoulders and took him off the dance floor. "Cody, Cody!" Zack shook him by the shoulders. Cody was shaking his head back and forth and tears were streaming down his face. "Breathe, breathe! C'mon Cody, don't give in!" Cody started to breathe again and he slowly opened his eyes. Zack gave him a hug and looked back at him. "Don't do that to me again, man. 'Kay?" All Cody could do was nod.

Zack took charge and said: "We're done. No more dancing for tonight." Cody couldn't disagree with his brothers' stern face.

All of a sudden, the boat started rocking back and forth. Harder, and harder, and harder! A big wave splashed and the Sky deck was flooded. Water was spaced out, and knocked everybody to their knees. A few other waves splashed and the water level was at knee level. Since the railings did not keep in the water, it would probably not drown anybody, and it wouldn't last.

Everybody was crying out that their dresses were ruined. Their dates were helping them to the safety of the stairs. Cody broke away from Zack and started to look for his friends. Bailey was on the ground, coughing the water from his lungs. He grabbed Bailey's arm and pulled him off to a dry spot on the stairs.

Soon, everybody was piled on the stairs in their wrecked dresses and suits. Moseby had cleared deck so that left a few teachers to fill buckets and get the water out. Since, they couldn't go back onto the Sky deck to get to their cabins', they had to camp out in the upper deck hallways.

Bailey had lost her cap. She had looked everywhere, but she couldn't find it. Her hair was soaked and it reached to the middle of her back. It was quite obvious that she was a girl. She hid herself among the commotion as they crammed themselves in the crowded hallways. She found Zack by himself looking around franticly. When she reached him, he nervously asked her, pacing the ground he had. "Is Cody alright? He was having a…uh…he ran off…and…I…don't know where he is!"

The he looked at her hair and said: "Where's your cap?"

"I don't know! I lost it in the wave!"

"Don't worry, maybe we can..." He was interrupted by an out-of-breath Cody.

"There you are Bailey! You disappeared…" Then he saw her hair. "Dude… you're a girl."


	6. Chapter 6 (Part One)

Cody rubbed his eyes again and again. Finally somebody got tired of that and cleared the air. "Yes, she's a girl Cody! Stop doing that, it's embarrassing!" Cody blushed. He couldn't believe that he person he could relate to the most was a girl! That's gotta be luck.

"Umm… well… why were you pretending to be a guy, might I ask?"

Bailey sighed, "All the rooms for the girls were full."

Cody had a trace of smile on his lips. "Normally, people would wait and apply next year."

"Yeah, but I had to get out. I mean, I love Kettlecorn, but it's just too small. If you blink, you miss the whole town and then you're caught up in the hustle and bustle of Kettlepot."

Cody retraced himself, "So you masqueraded as a guy to get out of Kettlecorn?" Bailey nodded in reply.

They all sat down against the wall in two lines. Woody and Addison were somewhere else in the hallway. Chelsea then showed up with a few towels and sat down beside Zack opposite to Cody and Bailey. Cody couldn't stop looking at Bailey. She was all he dreamed of. Intelligence and looks! Bailey caught his gaze and he looked away. He tried to make conversation.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

She just looked about ready to cry. "Hope Moseby didn't see me, I guess? Ugh, Cody I don't know!" She put her head in her hands. Cody sat down to think and then took her hood and set it on her head. She looked at him with grateful eyes.

"That might help," he smiled. "Thanks," she replied and set her head on his shoulder. "I just hope I can stay…""We'll figure something out. It'll turn out in the end."

"Hey babe," he turned to Chelsea, "I was thinking, me and you, Neptune Lounge for dinner." Chelsea suddenly sat upright and looked to Zack, "I totally forgot! I'm leaving tomorrow!" Zack just looked at her, trying to comprehend the sentence. "You're tracking a lawn-mower?" Chelsea shook her head. When she doesn't laugh, Zack knows it's serious. "What did you say, babe?"

"I'm a passenger, remember? I'm not permanently on the ship. I have to leave tomorrow!"

"W-wait a minute, you're leaving? B-but you just got here!"

"I know and I'm sorry! I honestly forgot! I had such a good time with you, Zack! We'll stay in contact, right? Long-distance relationships work… right? Right Zack?" But Zack was momentarily speechless. He lay back onto the wall with a thump.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Part 2 will be posted tomorrow. Please review your thoughts. Will Zack continue with a long-distance relationship? Or will they break up?**


	7. Chapter 6 (Part Two)

"Were we though?" he asked when he could speak.

"What do you mean?"

"Were we ever really an item? Or was it just a couple of dates?"

Chelsea stopped for a second and really thought this through. Yes, she did like him, but it had only been a week. She looked at him, "you're right we have to make a mature decision." He nodded. But inside he was dying. This was his first ever non-girlfriend.

He put out his hand in agreement. He hated being mature. "Well then, it was nice being your friend." She tried to smile as she shook his hand, "Same from this end."

They faced forward again. Cody and Bailey had fallen asleep. Zack wasn't sure that they heard their conversation, but he would probably tell Cody later, so it wasn't a big deal. He stole looks at Chelsea who had her head tipped toward the ceiling. "Well this sucks," he grinned, lightening the mood. She laughed. An awkward silence followed.

"I wonder what happened between them," she pointed at his brother and Bailey. They were in a compromising place. Bailey had her head on Cody's shoulder, and he had his head on hers. They both looked relaxed and comfortable.

Zack was happy for his brother. He had never been this happy until they boarded the ship. "Better to save it for later," he said, taking out his phone and snapping a picture. He whispered, "Blackmail!"

"Hey, I never asked you. How did you get that scar?" Zack bit his lip and slowed the breathing that just rapidly increased. He zipped up his sweater all the way so that the collar hid his neck. He fiddled with his hands. "I…uh…I…uh… It's kind of personal…" Chelsea put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. She took her hand back and didn't press him any further.

The next day, the deck was cleared and the students got to go back to their cabins and change. Unfortunately Ms. Tuttweiler had caught Bailey in her 'wet state'. Turns out London accidentally slipped that she didn't have a roommate and everything was worked out. Bailey wasn't leaving, but Chelsea was.

Zack had gone to Cody for another one of their talks.

"Man, I can't believe she's leaving! She's the only girl who hasn't been scared of me. Not including _your _new girlfriend."

"Bailey's not my girlfriend, just an understanding friend. And you shouldn't blame Chelsea. She told you that she was a passenger before, right?"

"Yeah… but… ah, never mind."

"You know, I think this has been a good experience so far… excluding all the teenage drama."

Zack nodded. "When I saw you with Bailey, you didn't look like you were having nightmares."

"It was the first satisfying sleep I've had in years."

"If she helps you with that, I think you should go after her."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

It was time for Chelsea to go and she was saying her goodbyes to everybody.

"Bye Cody, it was nice meeting you!" She gave Cody a hug and wave.

It was Bailey's turn. "Bailey, you've been a good friend. I mean, I always thought you were a guy, but now that that's over, you're pretty cool."

"And, Zack," she looked up at him, blinking away fresh tears. "You were a really good friend. I'm glad those rumours weren't true. And here's a tip: If a girl doesn't like you because of your appearance, don't date her. It's not worth it." She gave him a quick hug, and didn't look back.


	8. Chapter 7

Zack was constantly moody throughout the week. Cody was starting to get concerned. His happy-go-lucky self was gone. Cody couldn't even get through to him, so that was saying something. He guessed the only way to get through to him, was if they got him a new girlfriend; one that wasn't a passenger, but a student. _It might be hard_, he thought,_ because the only decent dating girl is Bailey._ Cody wasn't gonna let his brother have her. But, he deeply did care for his brother's well-being. So if this was the only option, he would talk to Bailey about it.

"Hey Bailey!"

"Hey Cody," she smiled widely. "What's up?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you," she giggled cheerfully.

Cody grinned, "Would you go on a date with Zack?"

Bailey's smile vanished completely. She looked at Cody and imagined them: holding hands, looking into each others' eyes under the moonlight. But… b-but… "Wouldn't he still be sad over… _her?_"

Cody twitched and started pacing. "He isn't being responsive, and even _I_ can't get through to him. I think is a job for a fine lady," he nudged her.

Bailey shrugged. It was only one date… right?

"Zack… Zacky… ZACK," Cody yelled it in his brothers' ear. Zack just looked at him, "what?" Cody smiled and nudged him. "I got you a date!"

The eldest Martin sat up, his eyes were fiery. "Could you, could you say that again?"

"I got you a date! Zack, I know you're still sad about Chelsea… and I…"

"Sad, I'm not sad…"

"Sure, so I got you another date. You need to stop looking so _depressed_." The word tasted foul on his tongue. Zack mouthed the word back to him and Cody nodded.

"Fine, who'd you set me up with," he said trying to smile.

"Well, she's intelligent and beautiful…"

"Brittney? Sarah? Alice?"

Cody grinned, "No, better! Bailey!"

At the Neptune Lounge, a dinner was being held for an expensive penny. (Cody paid for their dinner, Zack was broke) Bailey and Zack were awkwardly playing with their utensils at the cheapest table in the room. Zack continuously looked at his reflection on a spoon. Bailey fiddled with her dress. The waiter was the one who broke the silence. "What would this_ lovely _couple like today?" he said bitterly, looking at Zack. Zack shrugged it off; he was used to it, even if he shouldn't. After a few minutes of silence, waiting for their meals, Zack couldn't take it anymore.

"Cody sent you, didn't he," it was in the form of a question, but his tone made it sound like a statement.

She stared vacantly off to the side, not meeting his eyes. "He told you?"

"Nah, it was obvious. You know, you don't have to do this. We can just say we did and leave."

She looked at him with a smirk, "I always thought you weren't one to miss dessert."

He grinned, "I would've taken it with me!"

They shared a laugh as the food came, steaming.

"Mmm…. It looks so good! I bet I can eat two of these!" Zack exclaimed with confidence, as he looked at his HUGE baked salmon.

Bailey eyed his plate. "You could eat two of those?! I probably couldn't even eat one!"

"You girls and your small appetites… I will never understand."

She laughed and took a bite of her grilled halibut fish sandwich. "You boys and yours… you could easily eat a sandwich of this size and be satisfied," she said after she finished chewing.

"Yeah, but that's no fun! Why just satisfy yourself when you have the opportunity to stuff yourself?"

She shook her head, "Even if I wanted to stuff myself, I'd get something smaller."

The rest of the evening continued in this manner.


	9. Chapter 8

**I will be gone for a week starting tomorrow. CAMP! This is a small chapter, didn't have time to update properly. I promise BIG chapter when I get back! So this chapter is all about Cody and Baileys' thoughts on the previous chapter.**

Zack and Bailey exited the Lounge, arms linked. But not to their knowledge, Cody was watching from the bushes with his roommate, Woody.

"The leaves are making my nose itchy!"

"Woody! Quiet! They're right there!"

"Why don't you ask him what happened instead of spying on them?"

"Shh!"

"…just asking…"

"Well, stop!"

"Hurtful!"

Zack heard a very familiar voice. He tilted his head and looked around in a circle. Bailey looked at him with her head tilted as well. "What," she asked, confused. He scratched the back of his neck. "I dunno. I thought I heard something… Whatever," he turned and walked away.

Cody was taking mental notes. Zack was better, it seemed. His face was red, which signified laughing, and he had a big smile on his face. _My plan is working, _he thought. _Maybe when he's all better, I can go on a date with Bailey…_

Bailey was having a crisis. Who to choose, who to choose? Cody obviously didn't like her, and Zack only thought of her as a friend. Who had she gone on date(s) with? Zack. Who makes her laugh more? Zack. Who does she want? Cody. But maybe the better thing was to choose the better man. But they're both great men. And what made it harder was if she broke ones' heart, the other would break hers. They're brothers; closely knit ones too.

Maybe it was okay to confront them. Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding and Cody DID like her? What if Cody was going to ask her out after Zack was feeling better and, only that? But was that the right thing to do? She warmed up. Maybe it was…


	10. Chapter 9

**Imma back! Sorry for the long wait but here's a long chapter for you! I will continue to update as daily as possible!**

Bailey was headed to the smoothie bar to carry out her planned meeting with Cody. Woody was supposed to tell Cody that she was in trouble. If he came, that was a sign number one. Sign number two was when he blocked her from the waiter spilling smoothie all over her. The waiter was in too; they had to beg him. Sign number three was if he got smoothie all over him, she'd clean him up and tell him to go to her room for a surprise in an effort of saying sorry and he comes. Then she'd bring him a special dish she prepared herself that says 'will you go out with me?' She thought it was the best plan ever; foolproof.

She was going to let Zack in on the plan, but whenever she tried to ask him, he was busy with homework and trying to apply for a job at the smoothie bar. He said: "If people see me more often at the smoothie counter, then I probably wouldn't be that scary to them!" She decided to let him be.

She took out her new dress that London let her borrow. It was the most expensive thing she'd ever worn. London never does favors for anyone, but when Bailey let it slip that it was to impress a guy, London softened and let her. Bailey knew deep down in her heart that London wasn't as dense as she seemed and actually cared for people more than she let on. London's' excuse was that she was just feeling extra generous that day.

The dress fit her perfectly. It was a pale green sundress with polka dots and a leather bow in the front. Her hair was in soft waves and she had the barest of lip gloss. She wore a woven sunhat that complemented it, with a pair of aviator sunglasses. She was giddy. _I hope Cody likes it, _she thought in excitement with a beaming smile.

She grabbed her shoes and raced out the door. She stopped at the smoothie counter and decided to have a smoothie before she got things started. "I'd like a Strawberry Banana Swirl please and thank you." The juice boy turned and she recognized a familiar face.

"Good choice, may I recommend a topping of whip cream?"

She smiled, "Zack, you got the job!"

"Yup, took a lot of convincing, but they let me. They're apparently short of willing volunteers."

"No wonder."

"It was a great opportunity. I couldn't afford not to take it!"

She laughed. He was himself today. She was glad that she could be a part of the Zack revival squad.

"So how's business?"

"You are my…" he counted on his fingers, "my twenty-fourth customer."

"Is that a lot?"

"Sure is. First day on the job and I can honestly say that I now _hate_ smoothies; with a passion."

"Tough. Oh! Two more minutes till it's free."

"Can you take it easy on the newbie?"

"No can do. Get to it juice boy," she smirked.

She looked around for Woody who was sitting at a table, mouth full 'o' chocolate. She caught his eye and nodded. He scurried away. She promised him a smoothie and he automatically said yes.

"Here's your smoothie. That'll be two forty-nine." She handed him the money and started to walk away.

"W-w-w-wait!" she turned to him, hands on hips. "No tip?" She smiled and handed him some more. "Happy?" He eyed the money like it was a puppy, "yes, yes I am."

She gave her smoothie to the waiter who rolled his eyes and placed it on the tray. He positioned himself in the correct position. She rubbed her hands together and smiled. _Just a few more minutes…_ Woody came running, he stopped out of breath and whispered so loud it couldn't even be called a whisper. "He's coming!"

Zack wiped his hands on a towel and came out from behind the counter. He had a confused look on his face. Bailey paid him no mind. Nobody could ruin this moment.

The waiter started walking in her direction, she walked in the same manner, but she looked around everywhere to make it seem as if she was unfocused.

Cody came around the corner, his eyes widened at the coming scene. Bailey and her smoothie were about to connect. Unfortunately, Zack saw this too. The twins came at her, full speed, to try and block the smoothie from going down her dress. The waiter 'tripped' and it seemed all in slow motion. Bailey plastered a surprised look on her face and watched Cody as he came sprinting.

BANG! Cody and Zack collided and the smoothie was everywhere, except on Bailey.

"Ow," Zack was rubbing his head and Cody was frowning at him, doing the same action. "I'm so sorry!" Bailey covered her mouth. This exclamation was more directed at Zack and Cody was feeling a twinge of jealousy. What he didn't know, was that she did that because she meant for him to get wet.

"Are you okay?" she turned to the oldest Martin.

"I'm fine, but… do you mind getting a towel? Or at least a napkin would be nice," he replied.

"Thanks for saving me you guys!" she smiled at Cody and his fears were lifted.

She handed Cody a towel and Zack one too. Zack grabbed her hand and pulled her out of Cody's earshot.

"I have a feeling that was planned," he rubbed some gunk out of his hair.

She sunk and leaned against the wall. "Can you keep a secret?" He stopped drying himself and she continued, "I was doing this as a huge plan to ask Cody out."

"How would this," he gestured at the messy floor, "lead to you asking my brother on a date?"

"Long story… But you kinda ruined my plan…"

"Well, I'm sorry for helping save your fancy dress."

"I forgive you." Zack snorted and a question popped into his head. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you were so busy getting that job!"

"Hey, I'll stop anything for a friend," he smiled. "And if you want to ask my brother out, I'm the guy to ask."

Cody noticed his brother was gone and ducked behind a chair to listen in.

"Really, even after I got a nutritious drink on you?" Bailey questioned.

"If you want…" Bailey jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Zack!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Posting late tonight... but here ya go.**

Cody went back to his room and slumped on the bed. He should've seen this coming; he set them up. He forced them together and this was the thanks he got. So why did he feel this _jealousy?_ He didn't like the feeling. He hated when he felt jealousy towards his brother. Zack had had it worse when they were children. So if the world's just getting even, Cody should be okay with it. But somehow it had to intervene with his plans.

His stomach twisted and turned and left him groaning against the bed frame. He was going to ask Bailey out today right after Woody gave him the signal that she was on the Sky Deck. When he saw her in her adorable outfit, he had paused, and then spotted the clumsy waiter going in her direction. Zack and his charm had impressed her more than his cheerful stick-to-it attitude that had won the love of teachers. Why not girls?

Bailey was different from the others. She was beautiful, intelligent, sarcastic, country, and shared his love of science. They were perfect for each other… right?

Zack was headed to carry out the first step of his plan to get Cody and Bailey together. First, he had to find out if Cody liked her. Probably since she is awesome!

He stopped at the door to Cody and Woody's room. Woody was banging on the door.

"C'mon Cody! I left my homework in there!"

A textbook flew in the hallway. Zack ducked and picked up the textbook.

"No, this is my math textbook! I needed my geography textbook!"

A muffled noise from inside the cabin was heard, "you could've been more specific!"

"And I also need my lunch, my laptop, and my toy sword."

A bag with a laptop in it was thrown in Woody's face along with a textbook.

"That's all you need for education, now please leave!"

"What about my lu…" "You're not going to be living out on the streets with no career and no job if you don't have your lunch."

"Well, if you think about it…"

"No!"

Woody huffed and walked away, educational tools in hand.

"Hey Cody, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Go away Zack."

"Why? What's wrong buddy?"

"Don't call me buddy, you woman-stealer!"

"Woman-stealer, what do you mean?"

"I saw Bailey kiss you!"

"One, it was a thanks for something I will tell you later. Two, Bailey wasn't yours in the first place. And Three, me and Bailey are just good friends."

Cody opened the door and let him in. "You two sure don't seem like it though…"

Zack sighed, "I'm just gonna go ahead and say it, since you like her. You like her right?"

"Of course."

"Well, she likes you too and the earlier incident was all a big scheme to ask you out."

"H-how?"

"Same thing I asked. When she explained it, it still didn't make any sense."

"So… you're saying?"

"Stop moping around and ask her out yourself," Zack smiled. "Be the guy I know you are, Cody. Make dad proud."

Cody's eyes started to water, "Thanks Zack, I could always count on you."


	12. Chapter 11

Cody and Bailey had finally gotten together, much to the relief of Zack, who finally did not have to worry about any more smoothies on his t-shirts. But today didn't feel right, as if something bad was about to happen. Last time his instincts told him the same thing… no… he couldn't think about it, it was too painful.

It was an overcast day with a 30% chance of rain, and everybody was inside, for fear the last storm would reappear. Cody and Bailey knew better. 30% was not enough to keep them inside. Even if a storm hit, it wouldn't be until the evening at least. Cody noticed that Zack was the only other person on the Sky deck, excluding the towel boy they didn't know. They ordered very complicated smoothies to keep Zack occupied and sat alone at a table.

"I never thought this day would come," Cody smiled flirtatiously. Bailey giggled in return and they held hands from across the table.

Zack watched, he was sort of disgusted, since he's never seen his brother be flirty. But he was also thinking of Chelsea as he watched them. Yes, he was over her, but that didn't mean that he wished she hadn't left. He looked at Bailey and imagined her there, sitting down, twirling her hair around her finger, her green eyes sparkling.

Bailey gave him a weird look and he corrected himself. "Your smoothies are ready," he mumbled, not making eye contact.

They headed over and decided to drink their smoothies at the counter. They watched to towel boy leave, and they were all alone. They sat in silence, nothing came to mind.

Guess who broke the silence? Bailey's phone.

"Hello? Oh hi London! Yeah? Uh huh, okay. Sure, be there in a minute!" She turned to the boys, "Sorry, I promised London I'd go shopping with her."

"Why'd you agree to that?" Zack raised his eyebrows.

"She let me borrow her dress, I'm paying her back. Now I've gotta go, London gets really impatient! See you later!"

Zack and Cody watched her leave and Cody awkwardly slurped his smoothie.

"So, you finally got the girl, huh?"

"Zack…" Cody gave him a look, "You'll get one too."

"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it."

Cody decided not to argue. Instead, he changed the topic. "I hate keeping secrets... especially from Bailey."

"We don't have a choice. Even if we wanted to, if it slipped out, we'd have to leave."

"I know. It's just; I want to be completely honest with her."

"I know how you feel, Cody. I know how you feel. Ugh, I'm so bored!"

"Make another smoothie."

"Will you pay for it?"

"No."

"Pleeeease? Pretty, pretty please?"

"Fine…"

The blender drowned out any other noise. CRACK! The blender exploded all over the floor.

"Aw man… not again."

Cody sighed and got behind the counter to help clean it up. They were so busy that they didn't hear the footsteps of a man behind them. The man was clod in black. He wore a hoodie with a big hood that covered his face, and big, heavy hunting boots. Zack stood up slowly to meet the eyes of a man he never wanted to see again.

"Hello Zack. I've missed you."

Zack was paralyzed. Cody heard the voice and stood up.

"Cody! What a surprise." Cody's eyes widened and he felt faint. He grabbed Zack's hand and squeezed.

"W-what are you doing here Brad," Zack mustered the courage to speak up.

"We have unfinished business."

"Y-you were locked up. H-how…"

"Oh, it was easy. Now, I need you to come with me. You can choose the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice," he pulled a gun. "Please don't make me use this."

**Review for continuation.**


	13. Chapter 12

Zack pulled out his phone, and Brad stole it quickly. Zack and Cody started backing up and they linked arms once again. All they saw was the event that happened six years ago. Their footsteps were in unison as they reached an end to their path when the smoothie counter appeared out of nowhere behind them. "Cole, if we die here, I want you to know, that I love you man." Cody gave his brother a weak smile as they closed their eyes and waited for an awful ending to their short story.

Bailey entered the room and saw the gun. She remembered that time a man tried to take their farm. Her father had pinned him to the ground like a calf in the rodeo. An idea formed in her mind. She ran and jumped on the man's back. The gun went off several times, making holes in the ceiling.

Bailey took his harmful gun and tossed it far away on the ground. She brought the crazed man to his knees, "Cody, throw me your belt!" Cody undid his belt as quick as he could and passed it to Bailey who had Brad's hands behind his back on the ground. He was screaming bloody murder. He struggled violently but it was no use. Who knew such a small girl could have this kind of grip.

"Dylan and Cole, you will pay!"

Bailey wrapped the belt around the large man and synched it to its tightest. Brad was incapable of escaping. "Time," she yelled and her arms went out like an airplane. Cody ran to Bailey and they hugged passionately. "Bailey, you saved our lives!" Bailey sank her head into the crook of her feller's shoulder. Her almost effortless struggle with a man twice her size was worth it. To feel his warm hands wrap around her waist as he started to weep gently. Zack was sitting on the ground, still in complete shock as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. His breath also came in short gasps.

Mr. Moseby and other employees raced into the room. They saw the evil man on the ground, not relenting any. He called nine-one-one and their mother had been called. A few hours later, the paramedics had shown from the infirmary and a helicopter had been landed with police officers on board. The boys have been cleared as okay; shaken, but okay.

Cody sat at one of the tables on the Sky Deck once Brad had been taken away, and Bailey strode over to him. She was curious; she didn't know anything about him clearly. She knew it was her responsibility to ask him herself if he wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Hey Cody."

"Oh," he turned around and the edges of his mouth curled when he caught sight of her. "Hey Bailey."

"So…looks like I don't know anything about you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't…I don't even know your name…" she looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"I should have told you this a while ago. But we're not who you think we are. My real name is Cole and Zack's name is Dylan. We are in the Witness Protection Program."

"Because of him," she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes. After our mom and dad divorced, our mom was desperate. She brought home a lot of guys. That's when Brad showed," he shuddered.

"You don't have to c…"

"Yes I do," he gulped, "You deserve to know the truth. Mom married Brad. He seemed like a nice guy, up until after the honeymoon. He was too controlling, and we finally got to know his way of life. He did drugs every night and he hated kids, and our mom was supposed to be his personal slave. That was his belief. He did crude things to us…horrible things.

"This one day, he brought out a knife on us, and that's how Dylan got his scar. I have different ones, but his was the cruelest… Mom tried to stand up to him for the millionth time, but Brad wasn't as forgiving this time. He l-left for a week.

"We escaped and went to the police. They knew the man from many other cases; he had been wanted for a while. They put us into their protection since he was still on the loose. We thought he had forgotten us; it had been six years…" he took in a deep breath and calmed his nerves and the icky feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's okay Cody… I mean, Cole… You had to protect yourselves. I'm not mad."

"Call me Cody," he smiled, gazing into her eyes. "I was Cody when I met you, and I will be Cody furthermore." They shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Zack had been roaming around the ship when he ran into Moseby.

"Your mother told me," he manager stopped him. Zack didn't meet his eyes.

"Should I call you Dylan or Zack. Which do you prefer, you hooligan?"

Zack chuckled. He looked up and had a genuine smile on his broken face. "Call me Zack. And should I call you Mr. Moseby or Shorty?"

Mr. Moseby laughed it off. "Good talk, Zack. I hope you grow into a responsible young man."

"Like that's gonna happen."

THE END.

**Finally. Hope you guys liked it. I'm also sorry for the huge delay. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows. It has been a good journey.**


End file.
